TwilightVampire Diaries drabble requests
by vodooman
Summary: I am taking up drabble requests. Review is Request. If you want to request do as follows:I need 1. a character or pairing and 2. a word or theme.All pairings are game except slash. Try to be as original as possible. game:Gen fics with m/m or f/f
1. CarolineEdward 1

**He is intrigued **

Fandom: Vampire Diaries, Twilight  
Rating: g  
Genre: Crossover, requested  
Characters/Pairings: Edward, Caroline  
Any warnings: none really  
Disclaimer: Twilight and Vampire Diaries are not mine. Their characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: Just something I was trying out... I think I like the crossover between Vampire Diaries and Twilight verse.

::

She collected her needed books from the locker, closed it and set the lock on a different number. Then she flipped through her hair once, looked if she got the wanted attention and walked to the next class. A rather happy bounce in her step.

He watched her as she collected her books, closed the locker and flipped her hair. He could see her looking around before walking off. But all the while he wondered what she was thinking. He tried again, turned his head, and concentrated hard. A collection of chaotic thoughts swirled around him... Nothing, still nothing could be heard from her.

It was frustrating and yet rather refreshing for him to have finally found someone whose thoughts he couldn't spy on. He found himself wondering what she was thinking about and if she was, as Rosalie thought, just a dumb blonde human airhead.

Caroline Forbes was indeed intriguing.


	2. CarolineEdward 2

**Trying not to repeat the same mistakes of old**

Fandom: Twilight, Vampire Diaries  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover, drabble, drama, AU  
Characters/Pairings: Caroline/Edward - onesided, past Caroline/Damon  
Any warnings: None really. If you watched VD, then there really shouldn't be a surprise about the pairing!  
Disclaimer: Twilight and Vampire Diaries and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction because playing with other people's life is much more fun than seeing mine play out.  
A/N: Yes, I admit it. I actually like the one-sidedness of this pairing in this drabble. And I love the fact that Caroline knows that Edward is intrigued with her... and I couldn't help myself with writing her the way that I did. Tough love Caroline-haters. I love her... lol.

::

She shuddered as she walked past the group of abnormally beautiful teenagers. They were pale, beautiful and alluring. And anyone would be drawn in by their outside appearance. But she wasn't.

How could she, wondered Caroline, when she had lived in a town that was now lying in ashes because of such beautiful creatures...

She knew what they were, and she knew that getting involved with them would bring nothing but trouble.

She tried to cut down her surfacing memories. Tried not to think of how everyone she loved had died in a fight or mysteriously disappeared. Tried to ignore the feeling of uneasiness that was growing inside of her because of her own mothers' disappearance.

She passed the group of beautiful people, their appearance forever frozen in time, without looking at them or making eye-contact. She deliberately ignored the intrigued stares she was receiving from the only boy in the group without a girlfriend.

And she walked on to her next class; hoping that she wouldn't have to talk to him today. That Edward Cullen had somehow gotten bored with her novelty. She didn't need another Damon Salvatore in her life.


	3. RosalieDamon

**Beautiful Poison**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries, Twilight  
Rating: G  
Genre: angst, drama, crossover, requested drabble  
Characters/Pairings: Rosalie/Damon  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV show) and Twilight and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: ok... So I really had to give this prompt some thinking. I wasn't sure how to go about Damon and Rosalie at this one... They are so different and I was sure that someone like Rosalie would surely know how evil Damon really was... So why make them a pair... ? Easy... sometimes you just want things that you know are wrong. And our girl Rosalie is just like us in that sense.

::

**Beautiful poison – Damon/Rosalie**

He was tainting her. From the outside in, from the depth of her soul into the shallowest part of herself. Everything was infested by him. Everything which had tried once to be clean and fresh was turning dark and dirty.

He was the sort of man who would have done her wrong if she had been weak enough to let him. He would have destroyed her if he could. But she wasn't weak, and she told him repeatedly that she wouldn't let him destroy her, so instead he tempted her. Tempted her to come to him, and to turn into something just as soulless as he was.

And to her shame, and Carlisle's disappointment, she was letting him taint and poison her. He was her beautiful poison... and she wondered when it would be that his venom finally made her succumb.


End file.
